


Battle Scar

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-27
Updated: 2005-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all those who aim for one's heart desire to break it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scar

For all the wounds she receives during her feudal travels, Kagome is none the worse for wear. Most she can hide behind silence and a smiling façade. They pain only her heart. Only a few shed blood as well as tears. Kagome is adept at concealing wounds… and their subsequent scars.

Unfortunately, not all wounds heal well. Sometimes their scars draw unwanted eyes. When asked of the long line upon her upper arm, Kagome wishes she could be proud of her one true battle scar.

Kagome’s vision blurs into shadows, forest hideaways, the shell of a boy, something other than claws aimed for her heart. Swallowing, shivering, blood pounding in her ears, Kagome is chilled to the bone, haunted by vacant, clouded eyes towering over her, their owner playing Reaper with the wrong side. Kagome’s breath catches as his arm swings. She knows she is next, for being like a naïve girl in love, too easy to trust another. 

Everything fades as he deliberately misses her heart.

No, Kagome feels no pride. But when she sees Kohaku’s struggle, his mutiny, she remembers that not everyone aiming for her heart wishes to target or break it. Like Inuyasha.

Kagome feels hope.


End file.
